Shalimar and Brennan oneshots
by Aerilon452
Summary: A collection of Shalimar and Brennan oneshot scenes. Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**STOLEN****MOMENT:**

Shalimar Fox stalked her prey through the night; street after street she followed keeping her distance. Brennan Mulwray was her prey. She was hungry for him, eager to satisfy her hunger with his lips against hers, wanted to sustain her fire with the caress of his hands on her body. It was that hunger that drove her to follow him. Shalimar was a feral, territorial, sensual, and curious as hell.

Brennan had been sneaking off in the early morning hours when he thought everyone in Sanctuary was sleeping, when he thought she was sleeping. This time she had followed him. For two hours he walked while she stalked him. Shalimar was getting restless with this hunt. She wanted to know where they were going. Only, she wasn't going to give away that she was following him. So Shal would have to wait and follow.

He sensed her, knew she was following him. Brennan always knew when Shalimar was close to him. He wanted to stop, to let her catch him. But Brennan needed for her to follow him; wanted her to hunt him. Ducking down a side street he waited until he could scent her. He was no feral but Shalimar had a unique scent and one that drove him mad with hunger, with wicked desires that tormented him with fantasies. Shalimar was his addiction.

A whisper of a breeze carried her scent to him. She was close. Just a few more seconds and he could reach out and touch her. Brennan peeked around the corner, saw the golden glow of her hair, and moved up behind her. He wasn't a fool; she knew he was coming, but she let him sneak up on her. Slipping his arms around her, Brennan buried his nose in her hair and drew in her sweet, intoxicating scent that drove him to insanity.

Shalimar's body instantly warmed with the feeling of Brennan's strong arms around her. He fit to her body like he was made for her and her alone. Just having him close, being able to track his scent kept her inner beast calm. Brennan had a way of soothing her soul that no other had possessed. Turning, she slipped her arms up his chest and over his shoulder. "Why have you been sneaking off at night?" She asked.

"Just wanting to see if you'd hunt me." Brennan smirked putting his lips close to hers. Shalimar was the one woman he wanted hunting him. She made his life worth while, made him a better man.

"I'll always hunt you." Shal assured. He was hers; her mate, her heart, and her love. The feral side of her DNA screamed to make him her mate, make him apart of her life. Brennan never left her, never tried to make her something she wasn't. He accepted her as the Feral she was. His hunger called to her, made her desire burn brighter.

Brennan slipped his hands down her waist, over her hips, grasping the back of her thighs so he could pick her up. She locked her legs around his waist asking what she wanted; his lips. Her lips had been on his mind all day. Now was time to sate his desire, his hunger for her. For just this moment they were alone. Brennan pinned her against the wall of the ally. The powerful beat of her heart thundered against his chest. Brennan kissed her as fiercely as she kissed him; he rank down her moans of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**IN****NIGHTMARE'S****EMBRACE:**

Shalimar hadn't been sleeping, not as she was telling the others. For in dreams a nightmare, the same one, waited to drag her down into emotional pain and heart ache. In the grips of sleep she saw that day clearly, the day Emma died and the day Adam abandoned them. But tonight was different, tonight she was exhausted and in need of rest. Curling up in bed Shalimar grasped at a small tiger stuffed animal that Emma had given her while allowing sleep to claim her. Tonight she would suffer in her dreams and there would be no one to help her.

Brennan was awake listening to Shal toss and turn in her bed. It amazed him that she never wound up on the floor. He knew the tone of her dreaming tonight, it was dark and hurtful and it hurt him to listen to her in this much pain while asleep. Tonight he wasn't going to let her suffer alone. Getting up he slipped out of his room and into hers to see her in a fit. Brennan's heart hurt at the sight of her. As much as she liked to think that she was fooling them, Shalimar wasn't fooling him for a minute. Her pain was screaming at him. He knew she hadn't been sleeping. Going over to her, Brennan put his hand on her bare shoulder. Instantly he knew that was the wrong move to make. Shalimar lashed out at him, her nails catching his shoulder and drawing blood.

Brennan growled in pain. It must have been enough because the next thing he saw was the glowing of her inhuman amber eyes. "Shal it's me, it's Brennan." It's your Brennan. He wanted to say the last part but he choked on the words. Reaching out again he touched her cheek whispering, "Come here." Brennan could never stay mad at her. he knew better than to wake her the way he did.

Shal felt a touch and reacted violently. She felt flesh break under the scrape of her nails causing her to wake, to peer into the darkness and seeing the one person she wanted more than anything; Brennan. And she had drawn his blood. He was speaking to her, his words breaking through the Feral's spell of anger. "Brennan?" she whispered but reached out to him as he was doing to her. More than anything she wanted to feel his strong arms around her feel his warmth chasing away the cold of her mind. "Make it stop." She pleaded allowing him to pull her out of her warm nest of blanket and into his even warmer arms, into the strength he could give her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Brennan kissed the side of her head moving back away from the edge of her bed and falling gently into the chair she kept close by. Shal crawled into his lap and buried her face in the side of his neck. The next second he felt the warm flood of her tears. His strong feral was crying. His heart broke for her, with her.

Shalimar felt safe enough with Brennan to let down her guard, to cry, to just break apart while he held the shattered pieces until she could glue herself back together and be strong for the others. He asked what was wrong and she couldn't tell him, not yet, not until the tears stopped. Shal cried and Brennan rubbed circles on her back in an effort to soothe her, to calm the ravaged nature of her broken heart.

Brennan didn't know how much time had passed, but he felt her tears stop. He waited a few seconds to speak, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Shal sniffled, pulled back and looked at him in the dark of her room, though she could see him as plain as it was day, "I've been seeing Emma's face from the day she died a lot in my nightmares. Always she's saying the same thing, 'Why didn't you save me Shal?' 'You could have saved me.' I can't get away from it."

"Emma's death was not your fault." Brenna soothed. he knew she knew that but he felt it needed to be said.

"I know that, really I do. But I can't help but think if there was more I could do." Shal felt more tears gathered in her eyes. She wanted to cry again and she knew she could in Brennan's arms.

"I had those same thoughts, but we were all shook up that day. So much happened..." Brennan felt his heart clench as the memory of their lost friend, the friend they buried.

Shal wanted to ask something, needed to ask Brennan something, "Will you stay with me, please?"

"Of course I will." Brennan had wanted to comfort her ever since her nightmares had started. Tonight was the first night she had asked him.

Rising out of his arms Shal went back to her bed, climbed in and waited for him. she watched him shed his shirt before getting up in her bed that was built a couple of feet off the floor. Scooting over Shalimar waited for him to get comfortable.

Brennan slipped in next to her and pulled her close so the heat of his skin seeped into her, soothed her. Her left arm was between them, her right arm draped over his waist, and her head pillowed on his chest. Brennan was in heaven keeping her inner demons from plaguing her in sleep. "Just sleep, I'll be here to keep you safe." He whispered pulling the blankets around them.

Shalimar fell into sleep, reluctantly, with Brennan holding her. His warmth and strength lulled her, kept her at ease and allowed her mind to conjure pleasant dreams of running through the forest. She dropped off in pure comfort.

Brennan waited, made sure she was sound asleep before he even let his body relax and sleep himself. Shalimar's arms were the only place he ever wanted to sleep in at night. Hopefully he could continue to sleep like this while they were still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**BEING TOGETHER:**

It was quiet in the sanctuary. Jesse was at the computers with headphones on blasting music in his ears, Lexa was going trough old contacts to see if they could help locate Adam, and Brennan was Gods know where. Shalimar was restless and she didn't know what do. What she wanted was Brennan to enfold her in his arms and just hold her. Going to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back out to the common area to sit, to think, to wait. She had just set the bottle on the table when Bren showed himself smiling at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He picked up her water, uncapped it, and took a long slow drink of it. "You know that has my cooties on It." she smiled.

Brennan recapped the water and said, "I love your cooties." he set the water down going to Shal. Reaching out to her Bren took her left hand pulling her into his arms. Brennan was trying to get used to this safe house that Adam had set up three years ago for them if sanctuary was ever compromised. It lacked the serenity of their old home, but as long as Brennan had Shalimar with him any where would be home to him.

"Really?" shal asked jumping up into his arms. Brennan was so strong sometimes she almost thought he was a feral, but he was an Elemental, and electrical being that made her skin buzz every time he touched her. She loved the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, and every other little think he could think of to do for her. Long ago she thought that she would find a Feral that would make her blood boil, but it was this elemental that made her heart race, her body burn with want. He called to her feral side and didn't run from her when he saw the raw sensuality she had to offer. Shalimar Fox; Feral, member of Mutant X had taken Brennan Mulwray; Elemental, as her mate.

"Yes, I'm honored to have your cooties." He laughed kissing her lightly on the lips. When he would look at her things didn't seem to be as bad as when he was on his own. Brennan loved her so much, too much to let her go. "Whatever happens in our life..."

Shal covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't say it. For as long as I live, you are the one man that I want. I could die tomorrow and I would die loving you." Shal let a tear slip free. She had meant this to be fun, instead it turned to serious. Their life wasn't a game; it was more of a battle to survive. They all, except Jesse, had a death date and for all she knew hers could very well be tomorrow or it could be Brennan's. The thought of him dying terrified the life out of her. She couldn't bear to think of a world that didn't have Brennan in it.

"I would die loving you too." He replied even though her hand was still over his mouth. Still, he knew she heard him. Squeezing her close Brennan walked back to the common room and sat down on the couch. Shal moved and curled into his lap with a contented sigh as he ran his hand up and down her back. Their life was so uncertain; the only one of them with a future was Jesse. Shal was right she could die tomorrow or he could or Lexa. But if Brennan died then he would die a better man for knowing the love of a good, a fantastic woman like Shalimar Fox whom he would kill to protect, kill to save. For right now, they had each others touch, each others warm, and the beat of their heart pounding together. Tomorrow would come. Only for now that was so far off that neither of them cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**MIDNIGHT****MUSIC:**

The team, Mutant X was in hiding at a back up Sanctuary that Adam that had set up for them as a contingency. Adam always had those. Shalimar walked on the cat walk that was nearly identical to her home hearing the light strumming of a guitar. Brennan was awake, playing, trying to calm his nerves and his mind. He would never say it but he was worried about Adam and he was worried about what would happen to the rest of the team. Shalimar saw him as the leader and she followed him, but not for the reasons others did. Shal loved him. It was that love that kept her from going to him, from using her body to soothe him. She knew he needed to work a few things out and that could only be done if he was alone. It killed her to leave him alone when all she wanted was to curl up with him in his bed, wrapping her arms around him, and letting sleep claim them together. Instead she balanced on the railing, lying down and listened to the gentle strumming of Brennan playing his guitar.

Brennan heard Shalimar walking up the catwalk. Ever since they made love his body was tuned to hers more than it already had been. He felt every move she made, every breath she took. He could almost feel her heart beating in time to his. And as much as he wanted her comfort he wanted to be alone as well. His head was so turned around that she was the only sure thing for him. Adam was a prisoner of the Creator, who turned out to be an older version of Adam. That shot Brennan out of orbit and made him doubt all that Adam had said. It was why he pulled out his guitar and started strumming mindless cord progressions. More than anything he wanted Shalimar in here, wanted her watching him, listening to him play. He wanted her close to him, so close so he could smell her, pull her scent around him. So, he continued to strum, keeping his eyes closed, seeing the notes in his head.

Back on the railing Shalimar continue to listen. She could almost hear the confusion Brennan was feeling over Adam; it was the same she felt. Adam was her father, her family, the man who saved her. And to find out that he was just a clone or something close to it made her head spin. More than anything she wanted to be with Brennan. Not waiting any longer she rolled over the edge and landed soundlessly on the floor. Walking those few feet she walked to the door way and watching him like she had so many times before said, "Hey."

Brennan looked up and felt his confusion just drain away. "Come here." He set his guitar aside and held out his arms to her. She came to him, straddled his lap while she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. "I'm glad..." What was he glad for? Her love? Her body? Her partnership? all of the above. Brennan loved her so much. If Adam hadn't found him when he did Brennan would have never met Shalimar and he never would have fallen in love with her. That was one thing he had Clone Adam to thank for; Shalimar.

"What are you glad for?" She asked. Shalimar was blessed to have Brennan in her life. There had been something between them from that very first fight, only she hadn't understood that until now. He body knew but he mind was slow to catch up. Brennan had been everything she had been looking for right from the first moment they met. He had even taken her hand, helped her over the fallen body of a GSA agent. That had touched her heart more than anything. His first impression had be sensational.

"You. I'm glad I love you." Brennan rose with her in his arms and carried her to the bed that was his and yet not his. This second Sanctuary was not their home yet. Adam may have stocked it with duplicates of everything they owned, their clothes, their choice in foods, but it wasn't home. It wouldn't be there home until he and Shal spent the night together in his bed. Dropping her gently into the mattress Brennan joined her. This was what he needed to truly be home, to truly heal from the emotional devastation he had been through in the last twenty-four hours. Shalimar was his only medicine; the only balm for a wounded soul.

Shalimar shifted, and tangled her legs with his. He was a delicious weight against her. She loved his broad, well muscled chest, his strong arms; he was made as if built to conform to her. "I love you too." snuggling closer. Her body settled down, calmed by the warmth seeping into her from Brennan. As much as he was hurting, Shalimar was hurting too. The man who was her father wasn't really a person. Shal couldn't get her head wrapped around that. How could Adam be a clone? That question kept repeating in her rain. It kept tormenting her. But soon, sleep would quiet her mind. Shalimar would be safe in Brennan's arms where nothing could touch her.

Brennan pulled Shalimar as close to him as he could before even thinking about sleeping. He wanted to be sure that she was really with him, really in his arms. If tomorrow came Brennan didn't want to wake up and find that Shalimar was never with him, that his whole life with Mutant X was a dream; that she was a dream. Just before he dropped off Bren felt Shalimar slip into sleep, felt the deep even breathing. He buried his nose in her hair and slept. This made it their first night together, their first night in a new haven with only each other as comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**IN****YOUR****ARMS:**

Shalimar stood outside, up on the mountain staring out at the water and enjoying the sunset over the Sanctuary. Times were tough without Adam, times were hard being cut off from others, and her only solace was the close proximity of Brennan. He was the only one who had the power to take away her worries, her fears, her self doubt. Brennan made her feel better about her mutation; he made her love being a Feral. There was nothing better than being in his arms, feeling his breath intermingling with hers as they strove for release or just lying together in the early morning hours talking. When Shalimar was with Brennan she didn't need words to convey her thoughts to him. He just knew. He always knew.

It had been almost a year since Adam and the Creator were taken into hiding and Mutant X was forced to find a new home. Just like Adam to have contingencies in place for them, for his family. On some nameless mountain she, Brennan, Jesse and Lexa now lived trying every day to find traces of Adam and every day they failed. Shal hadn't wanted to face it, but lately she had been feeling different; more resigned to the fact she had a death date. Another reason they searched so hard to find Adam. She didn't want to die, but if she did then she would die happy for loving Brennan, for being apart of a family who knew the demons she battled, and who accepted her. The first wave of tears choked her and Shalimar wanted to cry.

Brennan came out of the tree line seeing Shalimar standing near the edge of the cliff face. He could tell she was deep in thought; the same as he was. His constant thought was, 'When am I going to die?' It was news to him that Adam had calculated the exact date of their deaths. That frightened him more than anything. It also angered him. Adam always did that to him, made him angry. Shalimar had once said, teased, that he and Adam had more in common than he wanted to admit. More than anything Brennan was terrified knowing that Shalimar had a death date. He wanted to scream. Shalimar couldn't die.

He took one more step and then froze. Shal's senses went on alert. This he could see from the straightening of her back; she knew it was him. Shalimar had once said that she could sense him from 100 ft. away. It pleased him to know that. "I was looking for you." Bren called out drawing her attention. Moving closer and closer through the tall grass he came to her, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his cheek against her temple. "I missed you when I woke up."

"I came up here to think." Shal answered covering his hands with hers. "I miss Adam." She turned with tears in her eyes. Brennan was the only one she felt safe crying on front of; the only one she could show weakness with. He wouldn't condemn her for being a woman, for showing emotions. Brennan would just hold her, comfort her, and tell her that he loved her. "He's my father, the only one I have." Shal closed her eyes letting the tears fall.

Brennan tilted her head up and kissed away her tears as they fell from her eyes. His gesture only made her tears fall faster. "Shal, we'll find Adam, he'll fix us, and we'll..."

"What? We'll what?" Shalimar needed false hopes right now, she needed pretty lies from Brennan that tomorrow wouldn't fall apart, that they were destined for some half life when they had just now found the joys of being together. If she let herself, Shalimar could delude herself into thinking that she and Brennan could have along life together.

"We'll find Adam, he'll fix us, and we'll live along happy life." Brennan answered kissing her forehead pulling her back into his arms hugging her tightly trying to infuse her with his warmth and his strength. Those hollow promises weren't only for Shalimar's ears; they were for him too. He needed the false hope that Adam would be found and that they would be fixed.

"Really?" Shal asked with her face buried in the side of Brennan's neck.

"Would I lie to you?" Brennan shot back trying to get her to laugh. He didn't want her to be sad anymore.

"Yes," Shal pulled back but with a smile. She wanted Brennan to lie to her right now, right here on this ledge where the lies could be carried away on the evening air. "Wrap me in pretty little lies that make me believe the sun is blue and the moon is made of cheese."

"I won't lie to you, can't lie to you. What else can I do to make you feel better?" Brennan asked turning the tide of the conversation to a happier topic. At this point he would do anything to make her smile.

"Just hold me." Shalimar answered once again pillowing her head on his chest, right above his heart. The resounding thump of his heart soothed her, calmed her raging emotions. "I want you to hold me so tightly that nothing can hurt me again."

Brennan once again secured her in his arms swaying back and forth with her as gently as the breeze billowing around them. She was a bundle of feeling, of raging emotions that needed to be soothed. He was the one to do that for her, the only one she trusted to let him do that. In truth Brennan needed her so much. Shalimar kept him from drowning in his anger, his self doubt, and his doubts about Adam. Her faith kept him grounded even when he wanted to burst into a living flame of anger. "I love you Shal." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**LIGHTS:**

Shal threaded in an out of all the gyrating bodies who occupied the dance floor searching for one man in particular; Brennan Mulwray. He had led her on a merry chase through the dark streets finally ending up at this club, a PROXY BLUE hosting club. All the screens were featuring the blue haired trouble maker who had been silenced for well over a year. But now she was back in full swing feeding the population a powerful dose of paranoia. Shal barely heard her, she was in the hunt. And then she found him. He was up on the catwalk and he was watching for her, daring her to come to him; to end the game. Slipping through the crowd Shal made her way to him only he didn't continue the chase. Brennan let her catch him.

Brennan waited for Shal high above all the dancing people, some of them humans, some of them New Mutants who could hide in plain sight. He watched the lights play on her tanned skin casting her in colors, making her glow like a Goddess. She was a treat for his eyes and Brennan constantly thanked whatever divine power that was listening for bringing her into his life.

At the start of the night he was leading her down every side street he could in an attempt to have her hunt him, but soon he had grown bored with it wanting her close to his. His hands ached to be on her body just caressing her. If Brennan wanted to be honest, Shalimar Fox Mutant X's resident Feral was the only reason he stuck around with them at all. He never imagined meeting someone like her, someone so in tuned with him or someone he could be himself with. She laughed at him, called him to the carpet when he was being an ass. But that was why he loved her so much. She saw through his bravado and swagger and saw the man he truly was; the man scared of what his mutant abilities would do to those closest to him.

Just as her arms slipped around his waist and her cheek pillowed on his shoulder, Brennan had realized that Shalimar was with him. He had been so lost in his thoughts. She was so warm, so alive. Turning her picked her up fitting her to him and taking her lips in a hot demanding kiss that she fought to own, fought to claim. Shalimar was every bit the electric being he was. Together they could light up the night' She was a shining beacon in his world and he never wanted to lose her. Pulling mouth away from his he whispered, "I missed you."

Shalimar smiled, "You saw me three hours ago... in bed." She couldn't get over how lucky she had been to meet him. He was everything thing she thought she would hate in a man. He had been a thief, a cheat, and a liar, and yet she fell in love with him any way. Brennan had this vulnerability that cut straight through her and into her heart.

"Every minute I'm not with you, I miss you. I'm so lucky to have you Shalimar." he smiled bringing her lips back down to his. Just the taste of her sent fire racing through him. She was the only one for him and the only woman he would desire with a deep hunger that only her kiss could satisfy. Brennan picked her up and set her on the railing of the catwalk. Together they leaned back over the edge relying on Shalimar's strength and perfect balance to keep them from tumbling to the dance floor below.

Shalimar wrapped her legs around Brennan, keeping him close by. Her tongue plunged into his mouth. She was going ton control this kiss, not Brennan. Shalimar was the predator and Brennan was her favorite prey. He let her hunt him to her hearts content. Together their hearts beat as one. Together they moved as one. Together they loved as one. Shalimar infused her passionate kiss with all the love she could muster and make him feel it. "Let's…" Shal gasped. Brennan was sucking all the life from her. "Go back to Sanctuary."

Brennan grinned wickedly. She was burning brighter and brighter with desire. Shalimar felt like a firecracker in his arms. If he didn't know her as well as he did, know her as a feral, then he would have thought she was more of an elemental. "How badly do you want to go home?" He teased sinking her teeth into Shalimar's bottom lip.

"Bad enough that if we don't get moving I'm gonna have my way with you right her and now." Shalimar promised. Brennan kept her against him, carried her down the catwalk. Shal let him carry her. Frankly she wanted to stay as close to him as she could. She wanted to keep his scent wrapped around her as tightly as her legs around his waist.

"Then by all means," Brennan growled as best as he could going down the stairs and out of the back of the night club. He would drive as fast as he could, he would carry her into Sanctuary, and he would take her to bed. They would make love until both of them passed out from exhaustion. "You are in for one wild night."

"I look foreword to it." Shalimar slid out of his arms and raced out to the parking lot where Brennan and his vintage red cutlass waited. She was eager to get home, to immerse herself in all the wicked pleasures Brennan had to offer her. in all her years she had never had a lover as voracious as Brennan could be. His hunger matched hers in strength and intensity. That was what she loved about him so much. Brennan was just as Feral as she was at times.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**ON YOUR SIDE:**

Brennan thought about that day when Shal kissed him freeing him of Lorna's spell. It was Shal, it would always be her. She gave him a clear mind and the will to resist. He stood in the dark watching her door long after everyone else had gone to bed. She was in there; he knew that, he could feel her restlessness as she paced in her room. Something was bothering her and Bren wanted to know what it was. Only, he couldn't make his feet work to go to her. Something shattered, breaking the silence. That was it he was going in there. Opening the door he saw her hefting a glass to toss against the wall. "Shal wait!" Brennan shouted closing his hand over her wrist before she could lob the glass at the wall. "What's the matter?"

Shalimar growled low and deadly at not being able to throw the glass at the wall. But it was Brennan who found her and it was Brennan she could trust. "I got a call from my mother today. She said she wanted to see me." Leaning her head on Bren's chest she sighed not knowing what to do. As much as she once loved her mother, Shalimar couldn't forgive what she had done. Her own mother had left her in an asylum. She would never forgive that woman for just standing by and doing nothing.

"Do you want to see her?" He asked cupping her face to tilt her head back so she could look into his eyes. The subject of families was a sore spot for Brennan and he knew it had to be torture for Shalimar. His step father just beat him, but Shalimar's father had tossed her in an asylum because of what she was. He had no idea how traumatizing that was for her. There was no way he could imagine what she had gone through.

"Her? No! She let my father..." Shalimar growled again. "My father threw me in an institution because I was different. They pumped me so full of Thorazine it could have taken down ten kids. And this woman let him do it. My own mother!" Shalimar didn't want to cry, didn't want to have the need to see her mother. And yet it was still there. When all was said and done Shalimar couldn't cut her family out of her life. It made her so angry.

Brennan leaned down and kissed Shalimar's cheek the same way she had kissed his. It was light, it was gentle, and it was packed full of the emotions he wanted to fill her with. He wanted her to know that he was here for her, that he would always be with her. "Shal, if you want to see her I'll be with you." Brennan offered. All he could do was be there for her.

"Thanks Bren. If I choose, I could use you by my side." She cleared he throat, "I would want you there if I was going. But I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure I she deserves it yet," She tilted her head to the side and let her head rest against his hand even more. She didn't know what it was about Brennan that made her feel safe and content. "Thanks Brennan."

"I always have your back, and your side, and your front." he smiled broadly at her gaining a smile from her in return. Leaning foreword he kissed her forehead. "I'll be here for you."

"I know you will." Shalimar smiled in return feeling all of her rage drain away at the fact that her mother called. It was just Brennan being with her that made her feel better. He always would be by her side. Brennan would never let her stay upset. She valued that the most about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**ASPIRIN:**

Brennan had told Shalimar that he would bring her aspirin for her migraine and he was making good on his word after they blew up the bugs. Currently she was lying on her bed with her head under the pillow. Bren had to smile at her. To his eyes she looked so innocent, so adorable like that. Quietly walking to her Bren held out the glass of water and the aspirin for her to take. Shalimar just smiled at him.

Shalimar had her head buried under her pillows trying to drown out all the sounds of the Sanctuary. Each step someone took was like a concussion of thunder inside her skull. It hurt so much that she thought she would scream, but screaming would cause her more pain. So she stayed where she was in her bed waiting for Bren and the aspirin he had promised. Ten minutes later she heard him walking closer and closer to her door. He was trying to be soft footed as he walked and Shal appreciated it. Pulling her head out she looked at him smiling at her with the glass of water and the pills held out to her. Rather than say anything she mouthed 'Thank you' taking the aspirin and draining the whole glass of water before lying back down with her back to Brennan.

Brennan hopped up into Shal's bed so he could pull her into his arms offering some feral comfort to her. He knew that when she was having a bad day Shal just wanted to be held, wanted to be cuddled. He was there to hold her. Slowly he reached around to rub her temples trying to alleviate some of the pain until the pills could kick in. Gently he rubbed in a clockwise motion while Shal shifted back against him. He smiled when she moaned lightly.

"This is way better than aspirin." Without any thought to what she was going Shalimar started to purr. It was something she had never done before and yet it felt so natural to do it while Brennan held her, while he tried to take away her pain. Brennan smiled even when Shalimar continued to purr a contented little purr. It was the feline side of her DNA, the need to be touched and comforted. She wouldn't purr for anyone. Only Brennan could make her feel like this, feel safe. He was taking away her pain.

"I just want to help you." _You're__all__I__think__about__most__days._ Bren didn't say that out loud. Things were perfect right now. There was no need to complicate it more with a conversation about something neither of them was ready to admit to yet. Just having her in his arms made him feel content. shalimar was his port in the raging storm of self doubt and fear that he constantly battled.

"I'm glad you're here Bren." Shal slurred. She was getting sleepy with Brennan rubbing her temples. Not wanting to resist she gave in a slept safe and secure on Brennan's arms. They were the only arms she would ever think of taking a nap in because she knew they would be there when she woke up.

"Sleep now, let the aspirin take effect," Bren whispered kissing the back of Shal's head. For as long as she needed him Brennan would be here for her. there was no where else he would rather be than with Shalimar.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**SUGAR SHOCK:**

As usual Brennan had beaten Jesse back to the Sanctuary. It was ridiculous. Sometimes Jess could drive like a little old lady when he wanted to. Going up the center stairs Bren found Shalimar stretched out on a pile of pillows with a bag of starburst fruit chews and a lighter. Wondering what she was up to he slipped off his shoes so he could be quiet as he walked up to her. But knowing her feral hearing she already knew he was there. "Whatcha doin Shal?" Bren settled down next to her just as she put a fruit chew on a fork and went to work heating it up with the lighter.

"Oh nothing much, rotting my teeth with all this sugar. While Adam's away this cat is gonna play." Shal clicked the lighter closed and waited for the warm gooey fruit chew to cool down. She had been waiting for hours for Adam to leave the sanctuary so she could indulge in her sugar obsession. It wasn't often that she could do this because Adam frowned on her eating sugar. Feral's were like cheetah's on cocaine; all hyper and speedy.

"When did you start doing this?" Bren snagged a little bit of the heated up Starburst, putting it in his mouth. "That tastes good." He had had Starbust's before but he had never had them heated up before. Brennan had had so many concoctions in his life, but everything Shalimar did seemed new and exciting to him. He lived for the new ways she showed him how to be alive. Shalimar had this way about her that Brennan loved so much.

"I've been doing this since I was 17. Adam left during the day and I was left alone so I experimented." She laughed at the look in Bren's eyes. Shalimar saw the hint of desire lying in Bren's eyes. She could smell it in the air between them. He always scented of lust, desire, when ever he was around her. It made a girl feel wanted and it made the need to protect him all the more potent. Brennan was hers. He belonged to her more so than anyone else ever had in the past. That thought frightened her. She was so possessive of Brennan, just like he was possessive of her.

"And how did that experimenting go for you?" Bren teased sliding closer to her. Shalimar was smiling at him and it made him smile in return. Just being around her made everything fall away. The whole world didn't matter to him when he was with Shalimar, just breathing the same air as her.

"It went very well and was very... satisfying." Shal smiled biting her bottom lip. Looking away she speared a cherry starburst. Clicking the lighter on Shal set the flame close to the chew and watched it bubble as it heated up. The smell tantalized her. It was a mix of Brennan and fruit. Shalimar was nearly dizzy on it all.

"Think you could share the product of that experimenting with me?" Bren rolled over on his back and waited. He loved teasing her, being teased by her. It made his day when they were alone. They were the moments that he held most dear.

Shal smirked at him clicking the lighter closed. She blew on the heated up fruit chew and waited. Taking her thumb and index finger she pulled off some of the fruit holding it to his lips. "Here." Shal slid closer to him, leaned over him holding the fruit chew just out of reach.

Bren leaned up opened his lips and drew the fruit into his mouth along with her finger. He nibbled the pad of her finger. Bren made sure to get all of the gooey fruit off her finger. He had never tasted anything as divine as Shalimar Fox. Being with her made him want to change made him want to fight for a cause. That was what he was doing. Brennan Mulwray had started fighting for something other than his own sense of personal survival. It wasn't Adam's cause; it was the scent of Shalimar that had him staying, that had him playing a different game in life.

Shal could barely keep her breathing even at the feel of the light scraping of Bren's teeth on the pad of her finger. It was the most sensual thing she had ever felt. How could she keep away from him? But she had to. Adam warned her about the strong ingrained emotions dwelling within her. Bren made all of her feral instincts come raging to the surface. Brennan brought out all of her stronger feral emotions. She wanted to protect him more so than anyone else in her family. To her Brennan was the most important part of her life. That need to keep him safe nearly drove her mad most days. Then, when she had to scent some other females on his skin she wanted to scream and rage at him for hours.

"SHALIMAR! EMMA!"

Shal scrambled away from Brennan at the sound of Adam's voice. She straightened the pillows and hid the candy and the lighter. "Adam's back'"

Brennan still chewing the starburst said, "So..." To him Adam being back was no big deal. It was Adam. The man could come and go as he pleased just as they all could. Why was Shalimar being so jumpy all of a sudden?

"Sugar and Feral's don't exactly mix. We get hyper." She laughed running down the stairs heading towards the sound of Adam's voice. Just another day at the Sanctuary and another day in the life of Mutant X. This was her life and she loved it.

Brennan rolled over to his stomach and watched her run off. There had been something there, a spark, but Adam had to ruin it. Shal pulled back from him as quickly as he had gotten close to her. She was scared of something and he wasn't sure what, but next time he had her like this then he was not going to let her run from it.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: A collection o f Shalimar and Brennan one shot scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Rating: Varies…

**KEEPING WATCH:**

Brennan didn't know what had brought him out of sleep, but something had. Some small sound had clawed its way to his unconscious mind and brought him out of bed. Bren tipped toed past Jesse's door, past Emma's, and past Adam until he came to stand just outside Shal's door. Inside he heard her tossing and turning, lightly whimpering. He wanted to burst in there, wake her up, and rescue her from the nightmare that was consuming her. Since Ashlock has gotten his hands on her, used his powers, Shalimar had acted like a wounded tigress. She would barely sit still for long, barely let him in. In the rare moments he was able to hold her she would shake and shiver. His heart shattered each time he saw the haunted look in her eyes.

Brennan slid down the wall and sat on the floor resting his head next to Shalimar's door. He was only going to stay there for a few more minutes making sure she was going to be ok. So many images played out in his mind, so many ways he wanted to make Ashlock pay for what he did to her. No one messed with Shalimar; no one. Brennan was fiercely protective of the Feral who slept down the hall from him. Brennan had never met anyone like her, and he had known dozens of women. Still none of the women he had been with were ever as vibrant as Shalimar could be, or as playful. He knew there was something sparking between them; he could feel it just like the electricity streaming in his DNA.

Morning found Shalimar rolling out of bed to crouch on the floor of her room. She had dreamed of Ashlock and then she dreamed sweet dreams of Brennan. She had never felt so loved as she had with Brennan in her dreams. He had kissed her gently, taken her hand, walked with her along the mountain trail just enjoying the day. Then the scene shifted and they were lying together on a couch while Bren read her a poem from Whitman. It was so peaceful and comforting that her nightmare had all but been forgotten.

Shalimar opened her door to find Brennan sitting on the floor with his head resting on the door jamb. She took a moment to stare at him He wore only a pair of black linen pants without a shirt. Instantly her inner feline purred with approval. Shalimar didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't leave him on the floor for everyone else to see. Crouching down next to him Shal drew her finger tips down his bristled cheek trying to wake him up. "Bren, wake up." It was sweet to see him sleeping outside of her door.

Brennan groaned feeling stiffness in his back and in his neck. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful sight of Shalimar fresh form her bed and he was still on the floor. "Oh, hey Shal..." He arched his back feeling cracks up and down his spine. It was a great feeling. Never had he fallen asleep outside of some ones door before. Embarrassment bubbled up inside of him at being caught. "Sorry Shal, I... umm..."

"What's going on Bren?" Shalimar asked offering him a hand so he could stand up. Usually she was the only one up this early. She usually beat the rooster's crow and Adam. The mad scientist never got up before sunrise.

"Last night I heard you tossing and turning. I guessed you were dreaming of Ashlock and he was tormenting you." Brennan looked down at the spot he had occupied for the rest of the night. "I just wanted to be close by should you need me." it was the truth. If Shalimar had needed him he would have been through that door in an instant. No one mattered more to him than Shalimar did. She was his one priority, his main concern.

Shalimar felt her heart clench, it filled with happiness. Stepping in close to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and pillowed her head over his heart listening to the strong beat. "Thanks Bren. I know I can count on you." She could and she knew it. Brennan was a constant in her life. Since he had been with Mutant X Shalimar found herself becoming closer to Brennan. There was something about him that made her feel safe, secure. Having Brennan made this mountain stronghold a home to her more so than Adam had ever done. Adam was her surrogate father, Jesse was her brother, and Emma; she loved Emma so much. But none of them were Brennan.


End file.
